One Day at a Time
by Waterlilies
Summary: Post series drabbles involving the entire cast. Random themes will appear from love to comedy. Chapter Seven: The Tower and Chapter Eight: Homecoming.
1. Return

Here is a set of drabbles, though the word count might range between 100-200. There will be slight fluff, comedy, and romance. Anyhow, enjoy! Let me know what you think. Any criticism is welcomed. Disclaimer: I don't own Someday's Dreamers or any of its characters.

* * *

"Did you get a good glimpse of that new student from Tohno? I heard she's an official mage." 

Zennosuke kept piling books into his one-shoulder, black backpack. "No."

"Well this should be an interesting school year, since an actual mage is in our class." His friend leaned against a closed locker, conjuring his fantasies.

"Don't you get any ideas, you'll have to go through a request first. But then again, you'll be rejected," he smirked. "Excuse me now, I have soccer practice to run."

"Cya, Zennosuke...we'll see," and turned towards another wing filled with female sophomores.

_Could it be true that she's actually here? _He headed over to the field filled with junior high students. "All right, warm ups," he blew on his whistle and let the children run for three laps. He kicked the soccer ball around, and then he kicked it up to his knee. He saw a girl out of the corner of his eye, "Yume?" The ball rolled onto the grassy field.

"Hi there, Zennosuke." The mage waved from behind a bench. "I see you're still at it," she smiled with her three wisps of hair blowing in the wind.

"Yeah," he continued to kick the ball and tapped it towards her.

"It looks like you're busy…well I hope to see ya around." She kicked the ball back to him and was about to walk away.

"Um…Yume…do you want to go out for ice cream one of these days?" He looked at her, hoping for a reply.

"Sure that will be great."


	2. Bet

Here's another mini drabble. Enjoy!

ooo

Zennosuke sneaked behind her, while she was shoving her chemistry book into her locker. "Hey there, Yume."

"Hi," she said curtly. "What brings you here?"

"I was just wondering how the transfer student was getting along?"

"Fine actually," she adjusted her skirt and her hair. 

"I have a bet to make," his words were out of the blue. "I dare you not to use mage action for two weeks at this school or in public."

"What!" Her jaws dropped at his request. "I don't think I can last that long...please make it one week." 

"Two weeks...end of story. I think it'll do you some good." He winked at her.

"Fine," she crossed her arms and played along with his idea.

Second to the last day of the two-week ban:

"What do you think you're doing?" He saw Yume pose in her mage stance with her ring glowing. The 3D dolphin was about to jump out, acknowledging her mage action for the request. "You made a bet."

"Sorry," she smiled..."I can't help it...I have to help." The dolphin jumped into the sky. "You finally caught me," she winked, "too bad it wasn't sooner." 


	3. Mr Winky

A/N: I would like to say thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter: nitendoagekid, Red Kitsune Flames, and hipkid727. I'm still trying to figure out the right word count for drabbles, but anything can go. As for the chapter order, it will be random with different themes. Any suggestions would be great. Thanks for reading. 

ooo

The door to Pachanga was jarred open. She could already see the dim-lighted bar and the dance floor. _I wonder where everyone could be_ and she looked at her watch, it was nearly time for the salsa club to open.

Smiley came from the back room and saw Yume walking about. Being the prankster he was, he slyly walked behind her and clasped his hands around her thin waist.

"Smiley, put me down!" Her voice pitched higher than normal.

"Whatever you say, Yume," he winked at her. "It's great seeing you again." He noticed how light she was, "What are they feeding you back at Tohno?"

"The same stuff, and it's great seeing you too," she laughed. "How's your mage training coming along?"

"Boss has me running around, but I'm not complaining." He grabbed a mop and picked at a stubborn stain.

"What character did you choose for your I.D.?"

He called his image forward, "Don't laugh, I mean it," and he coughed with his right hand over his mouth. Right before her, a 3-D hologram of a pelican came up and it winked at her. He pretended not to look at her reaction, but couldn't help himself, "You laughed didn't you?" He placed his hands on his hips.

"No I didn't," she was trying to hide the giggle that was trying to escape from within her. "Scout's honor."

ooo


	4. Follow the Leader

A/N: I'm back! Thanks for the reviews from last time. Enjoy! I wish you all a Happy Holiday and a Happy New Year!

ooo

"You sure about this, Yume?" Zennosuke looked at her nervously, and then at his feet.

"You can do this," her eyes lighted up. "Smiley taught me how to Salsa, and now I'm going to teach you." The soccer player carefully looked at how Yume was dancing to the beat. "See it's not so bad." He was about to take a step, but clumsily stepped onto her right foot. She nibbled on her lower lip, wondering how shecould explain this to him.

"Sorry, I'm better on the field than on the dance floor." He rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

"I'm not giving up on you yet." The mage slowly redid the steps with her partner and counted out. "Just relax, Zennosuke," she placed her hands against his.

He carefully watched how Yume shifted her weight on her feet and how she rocked with the beats. "This isn't so bad after all," he smiled. The two synchronized their dance steps with Yume being the leader.

Smiley had snuck in from the back and listened to the music that was being played, "Well, what do ya know," he fished for the camera in the lower cabinet. He squinted in the dimly lighted room, and his hands brushed over two half empty bottles. "Whoops," he whispered, and he looked up from the counter. The pair was still dancing. He went back down and grabbed the apparatus. He clicked on the button and out came a flash.

"Smiley!" Yume stammered.

"Say cheese!" He took another picture of the surprised couple.

ooo


	5. Cherry Blossoms

A/N: Hi everyone! Here's another mini-chapter, but it's on Masami and Milinda. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for your patience and feedback. : )

ooo

The soft, pink blossoms were in their prime for the new season. Masami held a bouquet of pure lilies in his hands. Light winds danced about him, but he remained firm in his stance, and he admired the solitude that was there. He bent down and pulled at a few weeds that had gone astray over her marker. The cool stone brushed gently against his skin. "Takako," he whispered beneath his breath.

Flashes of Yume's final test before becoming a mage appeared in his mind. He could hear her quiet voice in his ears and see her smile. His eyes welled up as he placed the bouquet onto the ground, "I'm finally letting go." A breeze rippled past him, along with several petals that landed on the small gravesite. It was a sign of her farewell, plain and simple. Masami continued his vigil for awhile. Goodbye.

Milinda watched from a distance, honoring the time that he needed. For a few minutes, she pondered why Masami had brought her here today. Times like these, he often retreated by himself to this place. She also wondered if Yume's mage action had finally broken the spell that was cast over his heart. The answer was there in front of her, and she walked away from him. The walk to the train station seemed endless, but it was the right thing to do. She knew she couldn't compete with a ghost from his past. Above her, the electronic boards showed the departure times. Ten minutes, if only time can quicken its pace.

Masami turned around and to his amazement; he didn't find her standing behind him. It struck him that she was returning back home. He looked at his watch, and its face showed five minutes to the hour before the next train would arrive. In a fury of emotions, he knew he had to take this one moment to make everything right.

Light clanks were heard as the train edged into the station. Never looking back, she entered through the doors and took hold of a handle above her. She swayed several times in trying to keep her balance in sync with the motion from the ride. Passengers kept shuffling in between the cars for hopes of finding better seats. Suddenly, she felt a pressure in her left hand. She was about to attack the stranger that had touched her. To her surprise, he was there. A little out of breath, but he was there after all.

ooo


	6. Anniversary

Since my birthday is coming up (June 7), I decided to write some fluff. Warning: Spoiler alert for the first episode of the series. I hope you all enjoy it, and thank you for reading.

ooo

Zennosuke looked aimlessly around the city, hoping to find a gift for their one-month anniversary. He wanted to make it special, seeing that Yume returned to Tokyo just weeks before. His gray eyes watched the youthful teen gaze at the windows of the shopping district. The first time he met Yume was when she first arrived in Tokyo to start her mage training. She was stuck at a crosswalk, where he was just wrapping up his lunch by a local street side café. Someone had bumped into her, and knocked her into the crosswalk. Immediately, he helped her get up on her feet, "So you wanna cross the street. Here let me help you." He grabbed her luggage, but before they got to the middle portion, her foot snagged into a crack in the street and she fell back onto the concrete ground. "Lookout!" By that time, a red convertible came speeding at them, as the lights changed from red to green. Out of nowhere, she used her powers to save him and herself. Cars floated above them, and they softly landed back down onto the ground with her command.

"I have no idea that the cars can fly so high," her response was in utter shock.

"What…huh…you're a mage…" he himself was stunned by her mage action and the circle of cars that surrounded them.

"Well I'm actually an apprentice in training."

"Wow, I never met a mage before. You should use your powers to cross the street." He helped her off the ground. She just smiled at him, being grateful that he was there.

Being the gentleman he was, he helped her to the train station and told her that Shimo Katazawa Station was just five minutes from where she was. He refused her continuous pleas for payment for his help earlier, "I said I don't want anything." The doors to the train closed, and the minute her train pulled away from the platform, he felt an extreme bulge coming underneath his white t-shirt. His gray blue eyes went to look and in it, there were hundreds of dollars. "Whoa! What is that?" The teen slowly made his way out of the station, debating how he would rid his newfound wealth. He finally made up his mind…he was going to the Bureau of Mage Labor to hand the money back. He didn't need her pity. From then on, the rest was history. His gaze fell back on his girlfriend. "Hey Yume, do you remember what you first gave me?"

The girl peeked up from her window shopping, "Of course, how can I forget. I gave you hundreds of dollars." She smiled at him. "But then again, I broke the rule that mages are prohibited from making money, which I didn't know at the time." A laugh escaped from her boyfriend's lips. "I couldn't just give you a gum pack for all that you've done on that day. It wouldn't be right." Her thoughts retraced their first encounter.

"It would've been much simpler."

"Look where we ended up today." She pulled him to the window, "Oh, look at the cute kitty over there." The mage pointed to a calico with emerald eyes. "Hey little fela." She placed her hand on the glass, and watched the fur ball tumble to the glass, meowing in excitement to the fresh visitors.

"You like her?" Zennosuke looked at her. Her three wisps of hair that stood up on her head tickled his cheek.

"Sure do." Her amber, brown eyes focused on the playful kitty.

"Come on, let's head in then." He winked at her, and held the door open for her to enter.

Before she knew it, the creature was nuzzling against her arms and purring in pure revelation of getting an owner. "Meow." The cat looked up at her and gave her a lick on her face.

"Zennosuke…"

"Happy anniversary, Yume." He pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss. It was a small taste filled with simple warmth and touch of passion. Their newfound feline meowed in protest for being squished, but it didn't mind the attention that it soon received afterwards. The pair gave her a tummy rub, and it purred happily.

"Happy anniversary, Zennosuke." The girl cradled the kitten with one arm and entwined her left hand with his right hand, as they made their way out of the pet shop. They walked hand in hand into the orange rays that bathed the glass city. "Let's have some ice cream, my treat."

"Sounds like a plan." The pair heard the kitten meowed in delight at their plan. "I think she wants some too."

ooo


	7. The Tower

ooo

"What are you thinking about, Angela?" Koxo squeezed her hands, bringing her out of her reminiscing.

"Oh, just nothing." She looked ahead to see the red-lighted tower stand in its beautiful glory.

"Just nothing…that's all you can say." He looked at her with a playful grin.

"What," she poked him in the shoulder, "you want me to bend the Starlight Tower again and profess my love to you." She looked away from him, trying to control her feelings.

He noticed her cheeks became red. "I love it when you're mad."

"Easy for you to say." She smiled back at him, and teased him. "So what tower should I bend next?"

ooo


	8. Homecoming

ooo

The water beckoned her to return. All around her, azure followed her. Tohno never looked better in the afternoon. The bay glistened in the tangerine rays, and today there were several special visitors. Snouts pierced the crystal liquid, and echoes rose in unison.

"Hello my friends," Yume placed her hand above their heads and caressed their moist skin. "It's good to be home." It was for this reason she chose the dolphin as her mage symbol.

"You were right, it's beautiful here." Zennosuke wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

"Told you so," she entwined her own hands around his own. The pair took in the fading sunset, and watched the sky paint another masterpiece. Hues of rose and orange faded into shades of deep royal blue, and culminated into a diamond sky.

"Make a wish, Zennosuke." Her coffee eyes sparkled, as a jewel arched through the picture perfect night.

ooo


	9. Marshmallows

**It's been a long while. Dedicated to the Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono**. **Standard disclaimers apply. **

…

The last of the flights was grounded. She couldn't believe it. If only she didn't wait to the last minute to leave the big city to return home back to Tohno.

"Need a lift?"

She dropped her duffle bag on the ground, "What are you doing here?"

"Doing the same thing you were trying to do." He shredded his nonrefundable ticket and threw the paper confetti in the air. "It's snowing." A small smile graced Yume's face. "I'll take you home."

The ride back was uneventful. The major traffic had cleared out in the holiday rush. "Do you want to stay for some hot chocolate? It's no fun spending the holiday alone."

"That would be great."

The two mages went about in the kitchen. Smiley reached into the cupboards to find any marshmallows. "Where are those puffballs?"

"They should be there." Yume reached up on her tiptoes, nearly knocking over a row of glasses searching for the elusive sweet treats.

"Still clumsy as ever, and you're in your own kitchen," he busted out laughing and dashed for the glasses before they connected the floor.

"Very funny." She went back to the pot of steaming milk and added the chocolate shards. She heard more shuffling behind her.

"Found them!"

She ladled the sweet drink into the ceramic mugs. Smiley had started to plop the fluffy marshmallows in the hot liquid. "How come you get more than me?"

"I'm older than you," he winked.

"That's not fair," she blew across the top part of the mug.

"Then how about we make this a date then," he raised his eyebrows, hoping she would get the hint.

"Deal then." She clanked her mug against his. "To new beginnings." Before he had any time to protest, she grabbed a fistful of the sugary delights and plopped them into her mug.


End file.
